The present invention relates to backpacks. In particular, the present invention relates to a backpack which has the utility of carrying a weapon, such as an archery bow or a long gun firearm, and furthermore allows rapid access to and use of these weapons without removal of the backpack from the user's back. This capability is useful for the activity of hunting, wherein a hunter will often be carrying a backpack filled with the sundries necessary to the outing, and simultaneously carrying an archery bow and/or a long gun. These weapons are often long, bulky, heavy, and awkward to carry, and are an encumbrance to activity. It can readily be imagined that, whereas it is desirable to move quietly while hunting, the physical characteristics of an archery bow or a long gun make this difficult, particularly in the vicinity of brush, tree branches, or the like. Carrying one's firearm or archery bow behind one's body is an advantage, because the body shields the weapon from potential conflicts with passing obstacles. It is further presented that for purposes of safety as well as for the purpose of the protection of valuable weapons while actively hiking while hunting, it is necessary and beneficial to have the weapon carried in a convenient and out of the way location whereby passing branches won't protrude into the sighting mechanism, trigger housing, or other sensitive parts, and also won't be permitted to scratch and mar the finish of the weapon. In the activity of hunting, the participant often wears a backpack for the transport of various articles, and therefore the best potential method for carriage of a firearm or archery bow is on the backpack. There have been attempts to address this desired objective, with varying degrees of success. A common handicap in the prior art is that the mechanisms devised for attaching a weapon to a backpack generally require the removal of the backpack from the wearer's back in order to attach or detach the weapon from its carriage. In hunting, it is frequently necessary to have quick and ready access to one's weapon, and typical backpacks of the prior art do not facilitate this.
There is a long history and variety of backpacks and related devices for carriage of loads upon the human back, and the prior art is widely explored, known, and developed. Their size and dimension ranges from a small, compact variety known as daypacks, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,166 to Leja, to larger backpacks designed for carrying heavier and more bulky loads such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,188 to Gleason. While it is conceivable to strap an archery bow or long gun weapon to these, they are generally not well suited to the task, and a number of specialized straps would in most instances be required.
There is similarly a long and varied history of means and mechanisms for carriage of personal weapons, some of which include some type of backpack-based storage. Most often, a variety of straps are used to attach an archery bow or long gun firearm to the outer surface of a backpack in a removably fixed position, and make no provision for quickly detaching the weapon from the backpack. In fact, most prior art systems require the removal of the pack from the wearer's back to gain access to the weapon, or the assistance of a second person in doing so. It has been discovered in the art that, in order to protect and support the bulk of a compound archery bow, it is helpful to have a pocket on a backpack that cradles the bottom of the bow. Such a backpack is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,721 by Homeyer. This concept bears a limitation in that it does not provide a means for the wearer to get the archery bow off of the backpack without assistance, or without removing the backpack and manipulating a plurality of straps. If used with a long gun firearm, it is meant to be retained on the firearm while it is being fired. It further makes no provision for the carriage of sundry items in a backpack. U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,424 as disclosed by Smith provides a device for carrying a weapon where a user will have access to it, but this device has the disadvantage of placing the weapon forward of the user's shoulders, where it can be an encumbrance to the wearer's activity. U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,987 as disclosed by Eberle provides a long pocket or scabbard for the carriage of a long gun. While excellent in its application, a disadvantage of this configuration is that the dimension of the scabbard often dictates the dimension of the surrounding backpack, resulting in a lack of flexibility in the layout and design of the backpack. Furthermore, a scabbard sized to fit one long gun may not fit another, and a gun-sized scabbard will not be suitable to carry an archery bow. A more universal system, which can be applied to conventional backpacks and which can removably carry a variety of weapons, will in many cases be desirable.
In outdoor activities that involve the use of a weapon, participants frequently range far afield on foot, and often desire to carry an array of goods necessary to the outing in a backpack. These goods can include camping gear, survival equipment, inclement weather gear, water, food, ammunition, and the like. This gear and these backpacks can be quite bulky, and by themselves can be difficult to manage. When carrying a bulky weapon in addition to the backpack, it is advantageous to add it to the load of the backpack rather than carry it separately. It can further be imagined that when climbing hills, passing through thick brush, and the like, the use of both hands is desirable, and that for reasons of safety, convenience, and the relief of fatigue, it is desirable to stow one's weapon in a place that keeps it safe and out of the way, but still maintains it in a ready position in the event that its use is unexpectedly required. It is submitted that the present invention substantially meets these needs, that it is a new, original, and unique departure from the prior art, and that it will be embraced with enthusiasm by those who have reason to carry heavy or bulky weapons while they hike about on their feet.